Not All Secrets Are What We Bargin For
by MysticElf4Eva
Summary: It's a new year at Hogwarts, a year Harry will always remember. Now in his 6th year things tend to get more confusing. A new dark arts teacher nobody seems to know, could he possibly be a spy? Now a new girl is sent to Hogwarts, buts she’s no ordinary g
1. Default Chapter

It was another hot summer day that Harry would soon remember, as he laid on his back staring at the ceiling of his room. Rubbing his stomach as he heard himself grumble realizing he hadn't eaten anything sense this morning. Ignoring his stomach he closed his eyes as he heard the footsteps of uncle Vernon clearly heading his way. Harry was so certain that his uncle would barge in but to his surprise he didn't. Suddenly the footsteps stopped. Harry quickly jumped to his feet and ran to the door. Before he could the doorknob started to turn as it was violently swung open and there stood uncle Vernon pink faced and showing no emotion what so ever.

"You stupid boy." He shouted as the smell of alcohol slapped Harry's face, his uncle was indeed drunk. Harry not knowing what to say or do stood there speechless.

"You retched boy." He continued as he reached for Hedwig's cage and violently threw it at Harry. It nearly blew out all the wind from his stomach.

"I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance." Now running torwards Harry, he shoved him into his bed and angerly forced his hands around his neck. Harry gasping for air tried with all his might to free himself from his uncles hold. He could feel the blood pounding in his head.

"I cant breath." Harry heard himself say but that only caused his uncle to tighten his grip. Running out of air he wished that he were already dead, as he knew no one was going to help him. To his amazement Vernon withdrew his overly sized hands. Harry now rubbing his sore neck wondered why his uncle had let go. He then quickly noticed Hedwig flying about madly stabbing uncle Vernon with her beak.

Serves him right, Harry thought, as he patiently waited for aunt Patunia and Dudley to arrive to see all the commotion. In a few minutes both aunt Patunia and Dudley were running up the stairs and heading his way. Harry now with a smile on his face gave a small chuckle as he saw their worried faces.

"what have you done?" cried aunt Patunia as he was now getting irritated. He then told Hedwig to stop and she did.

"She was only protecting me, it's not her fault." Harry stated knowing that aunt Patuina wouldn't care. Uncle Vernon slowly got back to his feet. His eyes aimed directly at Harry almost piercing through his soul.

"Patunia I want that boy out regardless of what you promised. If he steps one foot into this house again I'll kill him. Mark my words boy and that is a promise. Pack your bags and get out of my house you..."

"Fine." Harry darted back as he reached for his trunk and hedwigs cage meanwhile walking down the stairs and never looking back. Finally reaching the door he quickly turned the knob and pulled. At the moment he thought he would have been happy and relieved, but he had no feelings torwards the matter. As he turned to shut the door behind him he caught sight of aunt Patunia who had shed a tear. She quickly noticed Harry who was staring, wiped the tear off her face, and forced her self to smile but it didn't fool Harry one bit. He knew deep down inside she did care for him. Feeling the cold cool breeze upon his skin he dragged his trunk across the street hoping and praying for the knight bus to come. He made his way to a small park and sat down looking at his feet. A few seconds went by as he felt prickles on the back of his neck it startled him as he jerked his head up and was face to face with Stan.

"Looks like you need a ride, hey you ok, and you look like you just saw a bloody ghost?" Stan said gesturing his face from a smile to a what's going on look.

"Nothing you just startled me." Harry answered back, taking a step onto the bus. Slowly making his way to the back he saw that every seat was taken.

"Sorry mate, looks like all the seats are taken you might want to hold on tight to this here pole, you down want to run into the windshield again would you?" Stan gave Harry a smirk that reminded him of Draco Malfoy's. Stan gently made his way to the front and asked Harry his destination. Harry mumbled the burrow. The knight bus took off as a rocket the pressure pulling the back of his cheeks showing all of his white teeth. With a hesitant jerk the bus came to a complete stop knocking Harry to the floor.

"The Burrow, do come again mate were always at your service." With that the knight bus disappeared with a flash leaving Harry alone. As he stared at the small building he managed to pick up his trunk and was about to knock on the door.

"Harry," a surprised voice called out from the open door. It was Lupin an old friend of Harry's godfather and a former Professor from the Hogwarts. He stood there as if he was debating if he should let Harry in. He finally gave on and let Harry in asking him how he managed getting there and what had happened. Harry quickly filled him in not forgetting and details.

"Oh Dumbledore is going to be so mad, I cant believe Patunia actually let you go after that howler a few years ago." Lupin took a sip from his hot chocolate, while staring at the fireplace. The lights were dim and gave an eerie settling to the room. Harry quietly drank his hot chocolate also staring at the fireplace.

"Lupin..." Harry mumbled taking the hot chocolate away form his mouth. He accidentally dropped the mug, which went crashing, onto the floor. Harry feeling clumsy got on his knees and picked up the shattered pieces.

"Sorry." Harry whispered not looking into Lupins eyes. For some reason Harry felt awkward like something didn't add up. Where are the Weasleys Harry thought as he manage to throw away the broken mug. As he turned around Lupin had been eyeing Harry oddly.

"Is there something on your mind Harry? He asked as his eyes gazed with awareness. Yes Harry awnserd silently as he headed back towards the fireplace. Randomly sitting on the nearest chair he placed his hand in his pocket and carefully pulled out his wand.

"Harry." Lupin said his voice sounding less comforting and more demanding broke the silence. He was now standing next to Harry as he softly took the wand away from him.

"Is there something wrong with your wand?" There was another awkward silence before Harry answered.

"No there's nothing wrong with my wand its just I don't remember taking out my wand before the knight bus came. Stan had startled me; In fact it was like Stan knew I was there. I even had the feeling that someone was watching me."

"Yes that is a bit peculiar, you didn't raise your wand at all." That is strange maybe he was just there at the right time, just be thankful." Lupin had raise his brow but it immediately went back into place when Harry had made eye contact.

"Harry, I didn't know you were here mate. I had just came down the stairs and heard voices I thought I was going bloody mad."

"Ron." Harry called back as he slowly made out Ron's figure in the dimmed lights. Ron rapidly made his way towards Harry and flashed him a smile. He automatically grabbed Harry's wrists and dragged him away from Lupin. Leaving the area Harry saw Lupin slowly sit back down on the chair and stare back at the fireplace. They began going up the stairs and came to a door that said Ron's Room. Looks like Ron wanted a change Harry thought with a smile. As Ron opened the door Harry had noticed that he indeed had changed his room.

"What do ya think Harry?" Ron asked with a concerned face with a hint of gratitude. I needed a change he stated as Harry hopped onto the bed and fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry tossed and turned all night long having a constant replay of what had happened between him and his uncle. Gasping for air Harry awoke from his sleep. Looking around the room he realized Ron was sleeping on the floor. Feeling sorry he got up and wandered the small room. He was no longer tired. He then decided to head downstairs to the kitchen, as he was still slightly hungry. Quietly walking down the stairs his ears caught hold of a conversation being held. Recognizing one of the voices belonged to Lupin Harry quickly took his last step off the stairs but it made a loud squeak.

"Damn," Harry cursed under his breath and the two mysterious voices died out into silence. Great going Harry as he punished himself, in the corner of his eye he could slightly make out Lupin and the mysterious person who he was conversing with.

"Did you hear that?" Lupin whispered looking at the man who had a black hooded cloak. The man nodded and pointed at the door as if motioning that he was going to leave. But he just stood there listening for any type of noise; Harry held his breath and closed his eyes. He felt guilty for hiding; Lupin was his friend why should he be hiding?

"Shhh..." The man had finally spoken his voice had a calming effect to Harry's ears.

"You heard that?" the hooded mans head violently swung around facing Harry"s direction. Harry's heart started to pound, blood rushing to his head. He hadn't made a sound what was this man talking about?

"No," Lupin quickly retorted but took a step closer in Harry's direction. Please stop Harry told himself, but he didn't inches away from him Lupin swiftly turned around looking back at the unknown man. Harry's heart slowly regained to normal but he dared not to move.

"I guess we should continue this discussion elsewhere?" and with that Lupin nodded and walked the odd man out the door. Finally Harry managed to say and ran back up the stairs forgetting he was hungry. Morning came and Harry couldn't think about anything but what occurred last night. Ever since he arrived Lupin had been acting strangely. Harry quickly got up and got dressed. Staring at the image looking back at him he opened the cubert and grabbed a comb. Brushing his hair, which was no use, his hair would just stick back up. A sharp pain pierced through his neck, closing the cubert he stood staring his eyes wandered from his hair to his eyes and down to his neck. Tainted on his body were black and blue bruises. Downstairs Mr. Weasley was pacing back and forth like mad. It seemed that he was running late for work, panicking he ran out the door.

"Oh don't mind him Harry, He's terribly late for work it's the third time this week." Mrs. Weasley sighed doing so, Lupin ran into the kitchen knocking Ginny over.

"I'm really sorry you see I'm supposed to meet someone I didn't see you Ginny." Lupin foolishly apologized as he helped her up. He seemed quite unstable about to crack under pressure.

"Who are you meeting?" Ron interrupted still alight asleep, his face was pink and had sleep marks all over.

"I thought you were going to come with us to Diagon Alley?" he continued. Lupin's Face turned to a frown.

"That's right I promise I'd go with you, I cant something's come up but I'd go next time." Lupin feeling guilty for breaking his promise gave Ron a pat on the back and a sheepish smile. I promise Lupin then quietly added, Harry noticing Ron was somewhat upset went over to him and whispered in his ear you might want to hear this.

"What really, there was a guy here last night, did you hear what they were talking about?" Ron whispered back trying not to get anyone's attention.

"No, but I think that's who Lupin is going to meet and it was very odd what do you think is so important?" Harry asked looking into Ron's questionable eyes.

"Don't know mate, it couldn't possibly have to do with the Order Of The Phoenix cuz mum would have known."

"Ron dear, Harry, Ginny come along we must get your school supplies, It's a pretty heavy load you'll need new books for all your classes." Taking some floo powder from Mrs. Weasley's hands Harry felt slightly nerves as he remembered he had once said the wrong thing and ended up in a dark place.

"Don't worry Harry, just remember its Diagon alley." She said with a mocking smile, Harry gave her a half smile and step into the fire place and in a few seconds called out Diagon alley. With a puff he was gone and in about five or so minutes Harry was regrouped with Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

"Well run along do what you wish while I go snooping around for supplies and Ron don't get into any trouble will you." Mum, Ron answered back, as his face turned red from embarrassment. She winked and left without another word. Ginny looking bored walked off as she ran into a fellow Gryffindor, which happened to be her best friend. Harry and Ron where left all alone, looking at there surroundings a blond boy with icy grey eyes caught there attention. For a split second both Harry's and Malfoy's eyes came into contact. Malfoy's face showed no emotion but his eyes sure did, Harry felt pity but remembered it was after all Malfoy. His mother who looked quite a lot like him, followed close behind she too looked sad. An instant replay of Malfoy came into play.

"You'll die Potter, nobody sends my father to Askaban and get away with it, you'll pay." No wonder there down, Malfoy's father Narcissa's husband was gone awaiting the dementors kiss. How painful waiting day in and day out for a letter, a response, information about what's to come.

"Harry snap out of it." Ron slapped his face. "Sorry mate you were day dreaming." Harry just gave a small smile turning his head to the direction of Malfoy but he was no longer there. Walking into a store Harry looked around and admired the new broomsticks. He came upon the most beautiful broom he ever saw. It was made of the finest wood and somehow was hexed into the color gold. The end of the broom had a red metallic lace tied to it. Engraved on the broom handle it read Lightning Bolt 1-0-1.

"It's the fastest broom ever made." Came a voice from behind, the owner of the store was now at Harry's side. "When riding the broom you can feel the jolt of electricity from within. It's said that it's made with real lightning making it the fastest broom ever. I drought there will be a better one anytime soon maybe never."

"It's wonderful, gorgeous I bet its worth a fortune." Harry said with a sigh with a tad bit of sarcasm at the end. Grabbing onto the handle he gently rubbed his hands against the smooth surface. At once the broom gave Harry a shock of electricity causing Harry to remove his hands. "Ouch" he said grabbing hold of his hand that was now numb.

"Ah yes I forgot one tiny detail, it is also said that when it shocls someone that person has been chosen for it. Only people who are chosen like yourself could with hold or manage its strength and speed." Harry stared at the man, this wasnone cool broom but by looking at the price you had to be damned to afford it. Walking out the door a hand grasped his shoulder and violently shoved him torawrds the wall. Pain hit him hard as a rock, his eyes closed as he opened them slowly.

"Surprised Potter?' It was Malfoy, face filled with anger. "Don't think I haven't forgotten." This time he grabbed Harry's bruised neck and slammed him again into the wall. "I see someone had gotten a hold of you already," as he motioned his eyes towards his tainted neck. Harry struggled trying to free one of his arms into his pocket to reach his wand. "Don't think so. "he smirked as he rapidly grabbed Harry's wrists. "Looking for this?" as he pulled out Harry's wand and shoved it towards his chest. "Looks like no ones going to save you this time," He said his face inches away from Harry's.

"What's is going on here?" The owner came and Malfoy forced his hands off Harry and gave the owner a smile. Nothing Malfoy calmly mumbled and the man stood there eyeing the two. Malfoy turned to face Harry, threw back his wand and told him it wasn't over and stumped off out the door. Harry couldn't believe what just happened where the heck was Ron. Where did Malfoy come from? Thoughts and questions were racing threw his head but then was interrupted by someone.

"Harry come and see this." It was Ron he grabbed Harry who was desperately trying to keep up. Walking down a narrow alley they came upon an entrance.

"Look in there, and tell me what you see." Ron gently shoved Harry into the entrance. Harry glanced into the dark room. Noticing something move, a figure was coming towards them.


End file.
